I hate everything about you!
by lynnX3
Summary: Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke--UGH!I hate every, single thing about you!" Sasuke's practically every where and Naruto can't stand it! Rated M for strong language and lemon later . YAOI


"I _hate_Sasuke! I hate his name, I hate his face, I hate him to his _GUTS_!" Naruto screamed mentally, kicking a rock. He glared at his surroundings. Everyone, every_thing_was about him--that stupid son of a bitch, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Oh, yeah. Have you heard about how Sasuke…" A group of girls giggled as they whispered about how—

_Sasuke saved that heroic day. Blah, blah, blah, _Naruto thought, sarcastically.

Naruto slowly opened the door to his apartment, sighing. He closed the door softly, taking off his shoes and sat down on his messy bed. He pounded his fists into his pillows.

"Why?! Why the fuck is that bastard better than me?! What's so good about him?!" he screamed. He stared at the picture of him and Team 7. He glared at the frozen picture of smirking Sasuke. "One day, I'll be hokage and I'll be the talk of all the girls," he sneered at the picture. "I'll be the best"

Naruto slipped his shoes back on and left his apartment to the training grounds. If he was going to beat that bastard, he was going to have to train harder. When he arrived at the grounds, he found a large group of girls squealing and giggling.

_What's so interesting? _

He pushed through the girls to find Sasuke practicing throwing shurikens and kunais at targets with his eyes closed.

"Sasuke-kun!!" all the girls screamed as Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to see that he successfully hit all the targets.

Sasuke frowned, looking at the group of people squealing. "Leave me alone."

"Nyah! Sasuke-kun! Don't be like that!" a girl wailed and the group pouted in agreement.

Naruto felt his anger boil inside him. _Why the fuck does all the girls want the Uchiha bastard? What was wrong with him? How come the girls never want to be with him? Especially Sakura-chan?_

Sasuke growled. "Get the fuck away…"

"You bastard!!" Naruto ran up to him and punched him hard on his left cheek. He grabbed Sasuke's collar and pulled his face closer to his. "What the fuck makes you better? Why the fuck are you better than me?" Naruto snarled, punching Sasuke's cheek again and threw him to the ground.

Sasuke looked up to the fuming blond and wiped his bleeding lips. He smirked and got up. He punched Naruto's face and glared at the wide-eyed girls. "Stop looking at us. Get the fuck away." And he walked away, leaving the glaring blond on the ground.

"You, son of a bitch!" Naruto yelled. "Don't fucking walk away from a fight!"

Sasuke glanced back with a small wave. "I don't want to fight an unworthy opponent."

The group of girls silently 'awwwed,' while watching the _glorious_Uchiha walk away from the training grounds. As soon as the raven's figure was gone, their eyes turned to the blond who was brushing himself off mumbling about how stupid Sasuke is.

"_Naruto…_" Sakura growled his name as if it was the lowest of the lows. "Why did you punch Sasuke? He never did anything to you, did he?" She clenched her fist, trying to control her anger.

Naruto sighed. He mumbled something incoherent and stood up, walking away from the crowd.

"Naruto…_how dare you hurt Sasuke-kun_!"

Naruto turned around to find a group of fuming girls ready to kill.

"_Don't ever lay a finger on Sasuke_!!"

Naruto's eyes widened and he was jumped by an angry mob of girls.

--

Later, that day, Naruto limped to the hokage's office, rubbing his sore arms and bruised face.

"Stupid Sasuke…what's so special about him?" Naruto mumbled, opening the hokage's office door.

"Naruto…what do you want now?" Tsunade growled, annoyed with the blond who always interrupted her work.

"Ano…I was wondering if you could heal me…" Naruto mumbled, looking down.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I don't have time for you right now. The best thing you could do right now is just rest and put some ice on." Tsunade said, walking quickly out of her office.

Naruto sighed. Was there something wrong with him? How come nobody seems to like him?

He limped out of the hokage's office and went back to his apartment. He opened the door, cursing Sasuke. He collapsed onto his couch, putting ice packs on his face and his sore injuries. He looked up at the boring white ceiling and sighed. "Stupid…"

* * *

That was the first chapter!:3

Hope you enjoyed it:)

If you didn't...it'll get better...I hope

Criticisms will be appreciated :D

-LynnX3

9/28/08

LMAO...gotta go do mah homework!


End file.
